24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 13
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 12 (newest), 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' : (Let me know if you will expect a reply right here, or on your own Talk page as per the Wikipedia norm.) Photo deletion? The hospital escape photo was being used last I checked. Did I not post it like previously thought?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I recall using the other two photos recently erased from the archives here. Could I use them elsewhere then?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I won't delete an image unless it's in or has been nominated. I recall deleting a few absolutely gigantic files (more than 1MB) that I found in Unused very recently. But they were not linked anywhere according to Special:WhatLinksHere/. 04:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia 24 Programming Hey, Blue Rook! I work in Marketing for Wikia -- focusing on highlighting the cool things our communities are doing around anticipated high-profile Entertainment properties. I was wondering if you might be interested in being a part of some upcoming 24-related programming that we may have in the pipeline. You can drop me a line on my message wall or by email at brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks for your great work on the 24 community. --Brian 02:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Other wikias I'm working on and could use assistance with I'm currently trying to start up two other Crime-Action related wikias. Let me know if you're interested in assisting in any way: Michael Mann Wiki and David Ayer Wiki.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Gunman I appreciate the invite. Unfortunately I can't commit to editing at other projects; I've only recently just found some time to return here... 04:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) It's cool, I know how hard it is to find time to edit, let alone run a wikia.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC) --Shinnest (talk) 17:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. What's the difference between CTU and CIA? :It's not my job to answer this but CTU is a federal division of the FBI while the CIA deals with matters concerning international threats to the US and reports to the capital, etc. etc.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) The mastermind of Day 9? It's not yet revealed who the mastermind is of Day 9. We see Margot Al-Harazi as a threat, but I think she isn't the mastermind. Could it also being Adrian Cross or is that too simple? Adrian is by the way a friend of Chloe; however Jack isn't. Do you know? Or are theories coming who it is? --Station7 (talk) 22:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I think there's a sockpuppet. According to 69.130.146.72, he said that he is Black Kirby who said you blocked him years ago on his talk page and then deleted it. You can check out his to see for yourself. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hi am rain mark living in Uganda ,self employe .i have over watch the 24 move for so long and i love it. that's why i have joined this site --Markrain (talk) 11:37, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Jon Cassar interview link as requested, it should jump to the relevent time - it's pretty cool right?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : YES! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Someone vandalized an article An user with the IP address vandalized the article of Steve Navarro. I reverted it and clean it up. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:18, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Is there a time that 24 Wiki will have a Facebook account? :D --Station7 (talk) 21:06, June 6, 2014 (UTC) But if you don't want too, I wanna make a profile for it. But then I want your permission. --Station7 (talk) 21:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : To my knowledge, there is no Facebook page for this wiki project. You're free to do whatever you like, no need for permission from me of course. Please be aware I have doubts that it will gain much traction. There are other general 24 FB pages that will get all the attention. Personally: I don't do much on Facebook, and since I've been contemplating erasing my FB account, I wouldn't support it. 22:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations with the 7000 articles. It's well deserved. --Station7 (talk) 08:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Station thank you for noticing that. It is a big deal indeed. I put it over on Wiki 24:Current events. I don't know if anyone reads there anymore, but just in case. Most of the appreciation, by far, should go to Acer, Pyramidhead, and yourself, among many others, since I have not been able to contribute as much recently. I intend to 22:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I want to echo Blue Rook's congratulation to the editors who have done a smashing job of keeping the site up to the date! I wish I had the time I used to to devote to this site because I truly love what we've built and I really enjoy working to an encyclopaedic nature (as we all must do!) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Episode summary edit issues Hey, Blue Rook. Check out how the user with IP address writes episode synopsis, which doesn't meet up the standard quality of how other episode summaries are written. Check it out and take care of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :#First, "Check it out and take care of it" ? I would not communicate that way to my arch-nemesis. Perhaps individuals have communicated in that manner with you, but I do not respond to this sort of thing. :#When I look at this editor's work, I see thousands of characters of good-faith contributions where we once had no content whatsoever. If you don't like it, edit it and/or bring it up politely on the Talk pages. Sure, the formatting isn't normal, and yes, s/he has repeated proper names too often within each paragraph, but it certainly is better than what was there before. :#You made it clear from this edit summary that you aren't a fan of anonymous contributors because of "bad mistakes" and vandalism. But, 69.73.111.87 has not vandalized or, in my estimation, made terrible mistakes. In fact, I will certify that this wiki's most destructive vandals were all logged-in, and, the majority of the most difficult errors to correct over my years were caused by registered users. 22:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Marwan's warehouse address : Do you know if there was any specified street address or city location for Marwan's secret warehouse? --Gunman6 (talk) 01:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: If the location was stated, I don't recall. According to our episode guide, CTU found the location at the end of 9pm-10pm. I took a look at some transcripts, and the dialogue apparently only mentions "coordinates", not an address (assuming the transcript is correct). If I had my DVDs with me, I'd check the end of 9pm and the beginning of 10pm. 07:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Would this Fan-made image be possible to include? :The Die Hard wikia has included similar charts where they show the various terrorists and henchmen in one scoop. Do you think this would be useful to add to this site? --Gunman6 (talk) 01:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : The graphics and presentation of that image have a good, polished quality, but we only use images from the show/promos in this project. (I believe someone wanted to use a more primitive variation of this graphic, seen in Talk:Prion_variant_cabal, but that was never included either.) This is all ignoring the profanity, of course. 07:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: I figured such but if we were ever allowed to use it, I would of course crop the profanity, LOL.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Henchmen of Bashir Both the henchman of Aron Bashir, his first and second henchmen who were both killed by Jack Bauer, did they both appeared in the premiere 9x01? --Station7 (talk) 16:54, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear Blue Rock, As a publicly listed admin for the site we'll assume you would be one of the go to points of contact. My name is Frank, and I work for a creative marketing agency working with Fox and 24:LAD - we have an opportunity we'd like to discuss. Is there an email address we can contact you at? Thanks again, Frank Why did you do that there? Why did you put your own things on the Talk:Unnamed government officials? It doesn't make any sense. --Station7 (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) : I don't understand the question. What do you mean? 03:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :: It's now gone. I don't make any more sense to talk about it. --Station7 (talk) 09:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Station7 was just referring to this diff where you accidentally signed rather than which ended up transcluding your whole user page--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's right Acer, I was referring to that. I didn't know that happened accidentally. --Station7 (talk) 13:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Shit. 21:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC)